


the sun will rise

by khfan12



Series: more than words [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of everything tbh, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance, first chapter / drabble is short but it gets longer afterward, it jumps around in the timeline of their relationship up until a certain point tbh, some cute some angst some comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfan12/pseuds/khfan12
Summary: some say that being able to cry in front of someone is a form of intimacy. others say that it shows that you trust the other.also known as a collection of drabbles and short stories about every time Sebastian has seen Lucy cry before their wedding; and possibly- a time or two that she MIGHT have seen him cry.





	1. alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks so much for reading and, if you're new to this little series then welcome!! if not then thanks so much for your support so far!  
> i've really enjoyed coming up with a little mini series for the story of Sebastian & Lucy, and they're definitely not over! i have a slightly longer series for them that i plan to start publishing soon! i have a playlist for Sebastian and Lucy (and for this whole little series too!)  
> If you're interested in possibly listening to a little bit of the playlist i listen for inspo for this series as well as this ship as a whole, here's a link! the songs are in no particular order too! the ones with a lot more relavance (drabble / story titles, etc) are closer to the top of the playlist!)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5bbB80ri5YbB8a3mVbsVWL
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this series of drabbles!

The first time Sebastian had seen Lucy cry was two months after she moved to Stardew Valley to take over her grandfather's farm. And it was a complete accident- him seeing her cry that is- not...the her moving…

...anyway.

He went over to her farm- his mom sent him over. She had finished building a chicken coop for Lucy and forgotten to leave her a note with some tips on how to care for the building during the first upgrade. It was a simple enough errand, he felt; but that didn't mean he had to like it right away. However, it DID mean that he could leave the house without Demetrius making a passive-aggressive comment about him leaving the basement; not like it was is business anyway. Sebastian had talked to Lucy well enough during her first two months there- enough so that he was starting to think that she was pretty cool.

And...kind of pretty, too. Not like he'd ever say anything about that; Sam would never let him live it down. He'd say the same about Abigail but...she's been making googly eyes at Alex, so if anything she'd tell him to go for it.

He's only known her for two months. They were just barely becoming friends.

It's not like he was in love with her.

* * *

 

As he trudged along the pathway towards Lucy's front door, he noticed a few things since he had last visited her at the farm.

For one, the gate to her coop was open and two chicks were pecking at the grass spread around the coop. It was as if she left it open the night before and forgot about it. Her crops that weren't by the sprinklers she set up hadn't been watered.

The most concerning thing Sebastian noticed? The water bowl for her cat Honey was empty, despite it being noon.

His pace quickened and he saw the orange cat sunbathing on the porch of the farmhouse. At least she seemed content.

Sebastian knocked on the door; taking a quick breath as his thoughts muddled in his head. He heard shuffling; but didn't hear footsteps. It was almost as if no one had been home. But he knew better; Lucy never left the farmhouse without making sure that Honey had food and water.

He knocked once more, and the door slowly creaked open.

“...Lucy?”

His voice filled the lower floor of the farmhouse; a handful of lights were on. He looked to see that the television was on; and huddled on the couch, under some blankets, was Lucy.

Her form was shaking slightly and Sebastian hesitated. Was he intruding if he stepped any further? Would Lucy get upset with him? Or worse; would his mom and her both get upset at him for just leaving her alone?

“S-Sebastian...?”

Lucy's voice sounded small; much smaller than what he had been used to during his time knowing her.  It slightly shook; as if she'd start crying again.

After a quick moment of silence, Sebastian walked into the farmhouse; closing the door behind him. “Hey, so- mom wanted me to drop off something for you, so uh…”

He paused; setting the envelope on the table in front of Lucy. He glanced at her; biting his lip. He saw the puffy eyes and reddish cheeks she sported. Traces of tears were still on her face, a few small ones rolling down, and she looked at him; watching him as she attempted to hide in her blanket.

“..t-thank you, s-sebastian…”

“Want me to make you some coffee?”

Lucy blinked at him; unsure what to make of his offer. She slowly but her lip; nodding into Her blanket. Sebastian felt a smirk on his face. “Cream, right? I remember our talk about coffee without cream before.”

He saw the corner of Lucy's mouth quirk up into a while and felt a little bit of pride at himself. He knew that he wasn't good at a lot of things, but 1st least he could try to make this girl he was beginning to care about smile.

And that was enough for him.


	2. wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a game of 'never have i ever' at the saloon with the gang, sebastian walks a tipsy lucy home; only for her to break down in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank so so so much to those of you who left comments and kudos on the first chapter! i sorry for the wait, and i hope this chapter starts to make up for it! i'm hoping to be making the chapters at least longer than 700 words, so fingers crossed!
> 
> thanks again for deciding to read / check out this little series of drabbles, and i hope you guys continue reading!

The second time Sebastian had seen Lucy cry was a month after the first time. She had been at the Saloon, drinking with him, Sam, Abigail and Alex. The five of them had been playing 'never have i ever' for fun.

“Never have I ever bragged about something I haven't done.” Lucy stated proudly; watching as Sam and Alex both took shots. She laughed; pointing at Alex. “Your turn.”

He frowned; teaching up to scratch his head. “Never have I ever…kissed my best friend.”

There was silence around the table as Lucy, Abigail and Sebastian took shots. “Whoa babe, that's pretty hardcore.” Alex teased, gently poking Abigail's cheek. She laughed, batting his hand away. “Sebastian and I were kids and we just wanted to have our first kisses done and over with. It was a superficial thing that we were done with hearing about.”

Sam laughed, watching the blush on Sebastian's face. “Okay….never have I ever had my heart broken.” Sam said, smiling.

The only one to take a drink at the table was Lucy and she let out a laugh. “Feelings are overrated guys.” she teased, watching as Sam awkwardly looked away. “Your turn Abby.”

“Never have I ever dropped out of college.” she said with a hum, watching as Sebastian and Lucy both took drinks. She let out a giggle, pointing at Sebastian to signal his turn. He frowned, before speaking; “never have I ever gotten drunk off my ass.”

Lucy and Sam took shots, being met with oohs. Lucy proceeded to flip him off. “it happened for good reason.” she stated, before letting out a sigh. she looked around, noting the slight spinning of the room, the blush across Sam’s cheeks, Abby beginning to lean against Alex’s arm, and a few more small things. “We should stop here for tonight. Looks like Sammy boy here is getting a little bit too drunk.”

Sam let out a wheeze and laughed. “Nah, I c’n keep goin’ Luce! Don’ worry 'bout it!” he said his words slightly slurring together. Abigail on the other hand, laughed. “He's totally drink. Good call Lucy.”

Alex stood first, helping pull Sam up. Sam whined and protested that he was okay as Alex slung Sam's arm over his shoulders. “I know you are. C'mon buddy, we're gonna get you home.” he said; starting towards the door. Sam waved his arm around, letting out a laugh. “Hey ‘lex, have I ever tol’ you that Abby's crazy fer ya? Like...awww man, she's jus’ so happy with'ya man; thas awesome!”

Abigail stood and followed; making sure Sam didn't collapse- or possibly spill a random secret about her or Sebastian. She quickly waved at Lucy and Sebastian. “Bye guys! See ya Tuesday for the next Solarian Chronicles campaign!”  

And they left; leaving Sebastian with Lucy, who was _definitely_ at least tipsy.

Speaking of Lucy, she let out a hum. “You headin’ out too, Seb?” she asked, her thumb tracing the rim of the full shot glass in front of her. A faint smile was still on her face, yes; but the happy sparkle in her eyes that was previously there was gone. Sebastian but his lip before responding, “I'm gonna help you get home, Lucy.”

Lucy let out a snort; taking another shot and huffing. “I'm fine, Seb. I'm a big girl, and I can get home by myself.” she said bitterly; staring longingly at another full shot glass.

The Lucy beside him was almost completely different than the lively, positive girl who she normally was.

He moved the other shot glasses away from Lucy, causing her to scowl. “I'm not saying that you aren't...but I _am_ saying that you should still at least be walked home, just in case. It's dark outside, and with you being...uh, tipsy, someone should make sure that you get home safe.” he said in a low voice. Lucy scowled for a moment; before letting out a sigh. “Fine.”

She stood; slipping on her sweater and looking at Sebastian as she turned towards the door. “Let's go then.”

* * *

The walk to Lucy's farmhouse so far has been slow and an awkward silence had fallen over Lucy and Sebastian. Other than Lucy's occasional sniffling, that is. Sebastian had been unsure if she was crying or not; but it hadn't been his place to ask. Or so he thought.

As they neared her farm, the lights of some of the torches she had put down grew nearer. Sebastian felt the need to say something- anything; but words wouldn't come. However; the moment Lucy had fine tumbling to the ground, he found his voice.

“Shit- Lucy are you--?”

He was cut off the moment he saw her face in the light; tears has been streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were closed. Her hands gripped some of the grass by her knees and she let out a sob. “I...I'm fine…”

“That's bullshit and we both know it.” the words had left his mouth before Sebastian could stop himself. He kneeled down next to Lucy's larger frame, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He briefly hesitated before quietly mumbling, “you don't have to hold everything in all the time...you can rely on people, you know.”

Like he's one to talk; the only people he's really let in lately are Sam and Abigail; but they were his best friends. However; Lucy had been quickly getting up there. There was something about her that just...made him smile. Something that made him want to at least _try_ to make an effort to maybe rely on her too.

“I...I hate myself sometimes, Sebastian…”

Lucy's voice was so quiet, that if Sebastian hadn’t been listening, then he might have missed it. He was silent for a moment, before he moved to kneel in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently propping her up. She avoided his gaze; her eyes on the ground between them. Tears still occasionally rolled down her cheeks; but she was crying less than a moment ago.

“Why?” he asked; his voice quiet. Lucy sniffled; her lip quivering slightly. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Lucy.”

Lucy shook her head; swallowing. “No...no; I should...I should talk about it…” She whispered. “first, can you...can you maybe help me up…? I don't...know of I can stand by myself right now…”

Sebastian let out a sigh; the faintest smile on his face. “...sure.”

He helped her up and helped her into her farmhouse. After helping her to the couch, he let out a sigh. “Here, let me get you some water, and then we can talk.”

Lucy nodded; moving to take off her shoes. She stared at the socks on her feet; letting out a breath as she heard Sebastian make his way back toward her; water in tow. He handed her the glass and, after drinking it, she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I...I really don't...like myself sometimes…”

Sebastian quietly sat beside her; watching as she wiped tears from her face. “I...I grew up with an older brother; he was someone who everyone thought was perfect. Me, on the other hand- I was everything but. I was messy and loud and...and all over the place as a kid. The last time...the last time I had actually visited the valley was when I was 8...I looked different than I do now. I was a little but big compared to other kids my age but didn't care; my hair was lighter...I was more confident…”

Lucy let out a breath; her hand gripping the couch cushion she sat on. “I began to gain more weight when I was ten..my parents had no problem with it, neither did my brother...but it was everyone else who did.”

Lucy let out a long breath; closing her eyes. “...I met Peter when we were eleven. We had gotten close and… became best friends. He was one of the only people who would stand up for me against the bullies as we grew up. I...I think when we had hit our second year in high school was when I realized I was starting to have feelings for him...but I didn't act on them.”

She paused; biting her lip. “You don't have to continue if you don't want to.” Sebastian stated; watching as Lucy shook her head. “No it...it's okay.”

She smiled faintly at him before she continued. “We met a girl named Angel that same year. She had just moved to town that year...and it soon became the three of us against the world. But...things began to change by the time our third year rolled around. Angel and Peter...began to get closer. Began to include me less and less… after we graduated they confessed to me that they had started dating. I...I wasn't really surprised, but...but it still hurt that they didn't just tell me. Things...started to get tense after that, at least; on Angel's part. She and I ended up...getting in a big fight. She accused me of trying to steal Peter from her, but...he was my best friend...I wouldn't do that to either of them.”

Lucy's hands gripped into fists and she let out a dry chuckle. “...not too long after that, Peter and I...had a really big fight. I finally told him how hard everything had been for me- knowing he'd have never accepted my feelings back. I told him that...because him and Angel started including me less and less that...that some of the bullying worsened and that...I had been physically assaulted by some of the bullies. He...he tried to apologize but… It was too late. After being accused of trying to break them up from Angel, and the fight with him...I didn't want Peter's pity. I kissed his cheek and left. After almost ten years...our friendship had been thrown away...all over some...some petty jealousy and a dumb fight.”

“When you found me crying a month ago...I...I had just found out that the two of them apparently had a kid together and that...that they were getting married. I...I wasn't upset about that, but...the fact...that Peter hasn't tried to speak to me since the fight...really hurt. I didn't even grind out from either of them...but my mom. And...I just...I wish that things didn't end so badly, but...for so long it had felt like he...like he ditched me, and...I never knew how to cope with that.”

Lucy sniffled; staring at her hands in her lap. “Its dumb, but...but that's why I was upset.”

“It's not dumb.”

Lucy looked over at Sebastian. “You...basically had lost the two people closest to you...It's not dumb to be upset about that.”

Lucy shook her head; rubbing her eye as her lip trembled. “I...I’m not...the most attractive person, Seb...I’m...I’m heavier than other girls our age, and…” she bent over; shaking her head and moving to hug herself. “...all i’ve ever wanted...was to be wanted by someone. To...to be loved by someone for who i am...to...to know that...that i matter.”

Her voice was barely a whisper; her shaky breaths the only audible sound in the farmhouse. Sebastian reached toward her; his hand pausing in midair as he hesitated. After a moment, he gently placed it on her shoulder. She jolted slightly at his touch; moving to peek up at him through her hair. Her eyes watched him; waiting to see what his next move would be.

She was vulnerable. She had just bared something that had been troubling her to him; despite him being awkward whenever they’d be alone. Then again; he was always awkward. Maybe he...was a little bit more around her. She was different than Abigail and Sam; but...in a good way. In a way that he had appreciated.

In the time they had known each other; Lucy never pushed him to do something he was uncomfortable with. Try something new? Yes. Forcing or pushing him? No; and he had appreciated it.

She was beginning to mean more to him than he was willing to admit to her. But...he didn’t want her to feel alone. She didn’t deserve that. She deserved more...better.

“...you do matter;” his voice was low; gentle. Something that he didn’t realize he was capable of. “You...are kind. You’re considerate, and...and you try hard to make people smile, or...or at least to make their days.”

Lucy’s hold on herself loosened; allowing Sebastian’s hand to help her sit back. “You’re wonderful, Lucy, and...if they can’t see that, then...then who needs them.”

Lucy’s eyes searched Sebastian’s face; attempting to see if she could catch him in a lie. After a moment, she let out a sigh; closing her eyes and humming softly. “...thank you, Sebastian…”

He smiled softly at her; and when Lucy looked at the smile she felt her heart flutter in response.

“No problem, Lucy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for checking out the fic! i hope you guys enjoyed your read / stay! if not, that's okay!
> 
> any comments, concerns & criticisms are welcome! have a good day guys <3


End file.
